Battle of Alaska
The Battle of Alaska or the '''Invasion of Alaska '''as some call it, was a major event in the Korean-American War and was a massive battleground taking up much of the Korean invasion of the US. The war was fought in Alaska where the Greater Korean Republic sought to invade and control all Alaskan oil fields in the state and the United States of America led a massive defensive force to protect the country's vast natural resources however a massive invasion and a bloody two year conflict insued. History After the Korean People's Army began to attack and invade California, the United States Armed Forces was soon sent down towards the Pacific Coast in an effort to combat the rapid growing number of Korean soldiers entering the country. Korean Army General Chao had managed to convince the Korean government that they needed to invade Alaska in an effor to secure control over vast oil reserves and to invade Canada so the KPA can invade the entire US mainland without any delays. The invasion began early on the morning of January 28th, 2025 when Korean bombers flew over both Alaska and western Canada and began to whip out industrial, civilian, and military infanstructure that were in the pilots' sights. American Forces of Alaska United States military airspace we request air strike of the Greater Korean Republic was destroyed by US F-22A B-83 Tactical nuclear bombs were all radiations levels well being into target the GKR Headquarters was destroyed by US nuclear fire. American Forces Attack of Greater Korean Republic Admiral Xi was killed by US Army Ground Forces there tanks including M1A1 MBT, M2A3 IFV, and M113 APC we take an all successfully there are completed has Greater Korean Republic full retreat by January 2nd 2028. American Combat Forces of Alaska Attack of Greater Korean Republic mainland of Alaska US launched scale of war there attack of GKR Forces of Alaska was recaptured by March 2nd 2028, the United States military forces we take an Greater Korean Republic was fall back were overwhelming is American victory of Alaska. Greater Korean Republic Surrender 100,224 Greater Korean Republic Prisoners of War there are 718th Division and Dragon Battalion was dissolved, and 180,000 GKR was killed many casualties heavy losses during of war. Liberation of Alaska United States Armed Forces is victory well finally over on April 5th 2028, the American Forces is all successfully of the United States Northern Command we take an final days of scale invasion of Greater Korean Republic there attack of homeland by 2030. Aftermath The United States performed a surgical strike on a Greater Korean Republic nuclear factory. This an Kim Jong Un, and Kim ordered his Rocket Forces to fire on the US Military base in Guam. Although THAAD shot it down, the US warned North Korea however North Korea refused. North Korea fired a rocket and it slammed Japan killing hundreds of civilians. The United States President John F. Kennedy IV officially announced that “rocket man” will be totally destroyed and the US Navy, Marines, Army, and Air Forces all were deployed. The war has begun on the morning of July 1st 2030, invasion day of Greater Korean Republic. Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Conflicts